Monsters University - Randall X Reader
by POMfan
Summary: You are the daughter of the famous scarer, Frank McCay. And of course you are going to the wonderful MU! Adventures, mistakes, love, sadness, joy and all kinds of other stuff awaits you! MU, here you come! ((Randall X Reader and kinda Johnny x Reader))
1. The first days

_Hello there everyone! Been a while since I actually wrote a fanfiction again but the problem is I really have no time at all for one! But this is just stuck in my head! I also wrote this because I saw there weren't any Reader stories or whatever. I hope you all enjoy it and well, have fun! So this will be a Randall x Reader story with a lot of kind of X Readers next to it, but mainly it's about Randall x Reader! ((First MI/MU story!)) ((I'm Dutch so grammar might be a little weird!)) ((Y/N – Your name, F/C – Fav. Color, E/C – eye color, H/C - Hair color, H/L – Hair Length)) ((Your father is Frank McCay, aka the monster that inspired Mike to become a scarer!_

* * *

There it is, Monsters University. I've been waiting for this actually my whole life! Why? Because my dad came from here and told me this school is the best scare school of them all! Who am I? (Y/N) McCay, first year scare major. My father showed me everything I know now. He is one big scarer and I hope to be just like him one day. Even though I don't look like him at all. I had just normal arms and hands but my skin was blue, I could change my legs into tentacle like legs just like my father but I prefer two feet on the ground to be honest. I have (H/L), (H/C) hair that just covers my left (E/C) eye. I just can't wait to finally do what I was always meant to do, scare children.

My father smiled at me when I stepped out of the car together with him, taking out all my stuff out of the car. "Alright (Y/N), do you have everything you need." I nodded and smiled sweetly at my dad, he is the sweetest really. Well to me he is, once he's on the scare floor he's a wild animal. "Alright darling, don't forget… You need to study well but also don't forget to have fun once in a while, just enjoy your college life!" I hugged my dad and sighed, I just actually didn't want to let go. We always spent time together and now, college time. This means, he will be all alone. "Your mom would be very proud, you know." He said and I sighed, my mom died when I was born and actually my dad never came over it. But he is the best father in the world and showed me how important love really is. "I know dad, don't you worry okay… I'll be just fine. " I took my stuff and got ready with a smile on my face. "I'll call you tonight, okay? "

Then there I went, through the gates to the amazing and wonderful Monsters University. It was so crowded, so much monsters everywhere! It was wonderful, everything was just wonderful. The places around, the monsters, and of course… The scaring school. After getting registered, picture taking and all kinds of stuff like that it was time to finally go to her room. Was she looking forward to it? No, not at all. Why? She just needed a room for herself, without any roommates. "(Y/N) McCay, room four eleven! Enjoy your stay at MU!" They handed me my key and I smiled brightly when I went to my room. I'm glad I came here early so that I could walk around some more around campus.

When I got everything settled I smiled and went outside, maybe it was time to find the right club for me or something. But before I could even reach the places I bumped straight into someone and kind of knocked him down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I looked down at the little fellow I accidentally bumped into, he was short and green with one big eye, and he was adorable to be honest! I quickly helped him up together with his stuff. "It's alright! Don't worry, it happens a lot." I gave him the stuff I picked up before smiling a little at him. "I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) McCay…Scaring Major" His eyes stared twinkling once I said that and he took my hand before he shook it good. "Mike Wazowski! Scaring Major It's really, really an honor to meet you!"

First I didn't understand it really, but then I realized I said my father's name. He was a famous scarer; of course Mike was honored to meet me. "Oh I can't believe the first person I meet here is the daughter of the amazing Frank McCay! Your father inspired me to become a scarer!" I blushed slightly; I didn't know my father was such a great guy to inspire people like that. "You see this hat! Your father gave it to me." He handed me the hat and I smiled sweetly, he really was so sweet to every other monster around. "That's so sweet; I'll tell him you said hi okay?" Mike nodded and smiled brightly. "You want to join me check out the clubs Mike?" He nodded and we went to check them out, some of them we're nice and some of them actually weren't at all. But then Mike stopped when he heard the scare games.

"The Scare-what-now?" Mike said when he took a flyer featuring the games, it did sound interesting so I got one as well and stared checking it out. One guy, so much energy, started explaining. "The Scare Games: a super-intense scaring competition!" And the other one, super calm, also started explaining. "They're crazy-dangerous, so anything could happen." "A bunch of guys went to the hospital last year!" "You could totally die." "And it's worth it! You get a chance to prove that you are the best!" Mike and I stare down at the flyer, intrigued. It sounds really good! I remember my dad keeps talking about it how good it is. "Cool." Mike said and I agreed with him.

Then we started walking and Mike stood in front of me. "Well then! I guess I'll be seeing you in class, right?" I nodded and shook his hand again. "Alright then! Goodbye (Y/N!)" I watched him leave and decided to walk around campus some more. So I walked passed the Greek houses and admired them all. Then I saw all the students from their houses putting up posters all around that they we're looking for new members. I smiled sweetly when I saw the one my dad used to be in, ROR. He told me that my mother used to be in PNK, that's how he met her. So that's actually what I'm going for. To become a PNK! Even though I actually just want to be me instead of some good for nothing PNK, but I have to if I want to become like my mother and father! Who knows, maybe I'll even find a ROR as boyfriend or something like that.

Well, we'll see about that later I guess. I just sighed happily before I turned around, ready to go to my room and relax a little. Tomorrow is going to be one hard but amazing day! My first day as a scaring student! Oh boy I'm so excited!

The next day, I woke up slightly bad to be honest. I always have that on places where I sleep the first night. After that nothing is wrong so well, yeah I could take it. I put on my clothes and packed my back for the day, it wasn't really a big day or something. We we're just going to the scaring school and learn the basic stuff around there. And of course, the party everyone was having in the night to make new friends. I was going for sure; after all wouldn't it be awesome to make new friends! When I went outside I saw Mike walking and talking with someone next to him, well I guess I could make friends with him as well.

"Good morning Mike! Are you excited for today?" I just went to Mike and smiled brightly before I looked at his friend who was staring at me with a sweet smile on his face. "Oh hey (Y/N)! I am very excited but I will be able to handle it. Oh yeah of course, Randy this is (Y/N) McCay, we met yesterday. (Y/N), this is Randy Boggs, he's my roommate! " I smiled and sweetly shook his hand, damn he was cute. He looked scary, yet sweet and gentle. He was actually everything I would look for in a guy from looks. But I don't fall for looks, I fall for personality. Even though my dad did say that mom never could get enough of his look. Oh well… "Nice to meet you, (Y/N)" "Nice to meet you too, Randy." He was looking at me and I could swear he had a slight blush on his cheeks, if it was even possible that is.

Then we arrived and went inside and made sure to sit down, oh my god it looked perfect. I still can't believe I'm sitting here where both my parents went to study. "I'm so nervous…" I looked to Randy who got me out of my trance and I smiled sweetly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be fine…" Then a large, tough, drill sergeant monster, addresses the class and I remove my hand from Randy his shoulder and look over at him, our professor. "Good morning students, welcome to scaring 101, I am Professor Knight! Now, I'm sure all of you were the scariest monster in your town, well bad news kids, you're in my town now, and I do not scare easily-"But he scared softly when suddenly a beam of light falls over Professor Knight and I hear gasps everywhere when I look up to a now empty window before following a shape that flies around the room, closing the curtains and lands with a clatter behind her.

Then I hear all kind of whispers from the students. "Dean Hardscrabble/That's really her…" The class watches as a form steps out from the light revealing a tall dragon woman with large bat wings, she looked terrifying yet so strong. "Dean Hardscrabble. This is a pleasant surprise." Professor Knight said while he watched her. I watch Hardscrabble heading across the room, her chilling insect legs tapping against the floor. Then Mike whispers to us and I look at him. "She's a legend; she broke the all-time scare record with the scream in that very can." I look over and see Dean Hardscrabble admiring her scream can slightly.

"I don't mean to interrupt; I just thought I'd drop by to see the "terrifying" faces joining my program." She spoke as students continued whispering around me. "Well, I'm sure my students would love to hear a few words of inspiration." Mister Knight said and Hardscrabble gave a nod to this before she addresses the class. "Inspiration? Very well…Scariness is the true measure of a monster. If you're not scary, what kind of monster are you? It's my job to make great students greater, not make mediocre students LESS mediocre…" She went with her eyes across everyone and I heard more whispers and mumbling.

"That is why at the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Fail that exam, and you are out of the scaring program." My eyes got wide and I gulped. What? This couldn't be true right? "So, I should hope you're all properly "inspired."" She then fries out of the top of the building again, leaving behind the whole class in shock. Professor Knight just steps forward and looks at us. "Alright, alright, who can tell me the properties of an effective roar?" The whole class was silent for a while until a hand went up and I blinked when I saw it came from mike. "Yes?" The professor said before Mike got up and catches his breath. "There are actually five. Those include the roar's resonance, the duration of the roar, and the s-"

"RHAARRR!" Suddenly a loud booming roar stops Mike mid-sentence, scaring most of the students in the room. I looked over my shoulder to see a fluffy yet cute looing monster stumbling into class. "Whoops, sorry. I heard someone say roar, so I just kinda went for it." I watch as he starts to slide down the row of students, trying not to squish people as he goes by. "Whoops, excuse me, sorry... didn't mean to scare you there..." Heh… What a joke. First day and then he's all like this. I think he and I could get along. "Very impressive, Mr..." The professor answered to his roar. "Sullivan. Jimmy Sullivan." Wait… No way… is he? "Sullivan? Like Bill Sullivan, the scarer?" "Yeah, he's my dad." No… His father is the best friend of my father! They have been hanging around so much when they we're in MU, so wonderful! "I should've known. I expect big things from you." The professor said and I kind of agreed with him. Jimmy reaches his seat and looks back to the professor confidently. "Well, you won't be disappointed." Heh, I hope not. Then Mike interrupts the conversation going on, oh yeah. He was answering the question. "Uh, I'm sorry, should I keep going?" "No, no, Mr. Sullivan's covered it." Poor Mike… I look over at Jimmy again and see he shoots two finger pistols at the Professor while clicking his tongue, heh, even the professor liked it. "Everyone take out your scaring textbooks and open them to chapter one..." The professor said and I watched Mike sit down, I kind of felt bad for him. I just opened my book and listened to the professor, I just hope I will enjoy my time here.


	2. The PNK'S and ROR's

_((First MI/MU story!)) ((I'm Dutch so grammar might be a little weird!)) ((Y/N –Your name, F/C – Fav. Color, E/C – eye color, H/C - Hair color, H/L – Hair Length))_

* * *

 _So there I was, making myself ready for the party tonight. I decided I should go after all. Well, actually Randy asked me to join him because Mike stayed behind to study. I put on something nice; after all, first impressions are important, before I left my room to go to Randy and Mike their room before knocking on the door. I heard noises coming from the other side of the door and footsteps coming to the door. "Come on Mike- it's a fraternity and sorority party. You have to go!" Randy was sweet that he wanted Mike to come along and make some friends. "We flunk that scaring final, we are done." Mike opened the door so I could go in. "Hey (Y/N)…" He then went to his bed and crosses out the first day of school on his calendar. "I'm not taking any chances."_

 _But Randy wasn't really focusing on Mike anymore at all, he had a cute blush on his face and when I looked at him I noticed why, he was looking at me. "H-Hey (Y/N), you agree that Mike needs to join us right! B-Because we've got the whole semester to study a-and this might be our only chance to get in good with the cool kids. I-I even made these cupcakes." He smiled sweetly while he held up his cupcakes that spelled out: 'Be my dal' but he quickly turns the cupcake to make is say: 'be my pal' "O-Oops. That could have been embarrassing." Mike sighed before he sat down on his bed, looking at us. "When I'm a scarer, life will be a Nonstop party. Stay outta trouble, wild man!" I just rolled my eyes with a smile on my face before I looked at Randy. "See you later, Mike…" I said while leaving. I heard Randy following me while giggling at Mike his nickname. "Wildman… "_

 _Together with Randy I went to the party, to be honest I was really nervous. "Hey, you okay?" Randy asked me and I sighed. "Not really, y-you see my father used to be a famous ROR and my mother used to be this amazing PNK… I just really want to get into PNK to, you know, follow my parents their footsteps." Randy looked at me as I sighed. "S-So you want to date a… ROR?" I looked over at him and actually felt kinda stupid; I don't even know what these guys are like. "Don't know, not sure." "W-Well whatever they might say! I think you look absolutely stunning!" I blushed slightly at that comment and I think he even blushed, it was… pretty sweet. Then we arrived at the place and I gulped again before looking over at Randy. "Shall we meet each other here again in two hours? I'll go over to the PNK's." He nodded and I waved goodbye before walking to the PNK'S. But on the way I accidentally bumped into someone, AGAIN, and fell on the ground. What was it with me and bumping into people? "I-I'm terribly sorry…" I said slowly before I looked up from the ground, I didn't know then I just walked into the captain of the ROR's. "Well hello there, haven't seen your pretty face around here before." He looked at me and I blushed slightly when he helped me up. "What's your name, sweetie?" I looked away while my face started heating up; damn he was cute to be honest. "(Y-Y/N) McCay…" The guy got a wide grin on his face. "You are a daughter of the famous Frank McCay, oh my that is wonderful. He used to be one heck of a great guy when he was in ROR." He then showed me his jacket and I smiled a little, so he was a ROR. "The name is Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar, It's a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)" He took my hand before giving it a kiss._

 _My face heat up more and I really didn't knew anything to say to him. "You should meet the girls of PNK; I bet you could totally fit in right there." He held my hand as he brought me over to the PNK's. This just couldn't be real! I just met a very cute ROR who is going to introduce me to the PNK's! This is like a dream come true! But little did I know was that a certain lizard was watching and actually getting kind of jealous. "Carrie, I have someone here you need to meet…" The girl he spoke too, I guess her name was Carrie, smiled at me and looked at me from head to toe and back. "This here is (Y/N) McCay…" Carrie then smiled brightly. "Oh my god, I was just dying to meet you! Thank you, Johnny!" Johnny let go of my arm before putting his shirt right. "No problem, I, uh, guess I see you around, doll…" He said before he winked at me and walked away back to his group. "Oh my, he likes you…" Carrie said nudging my arm before taking me with her to the other girls to meet._

 _Then suddenly after a while we hear all kinds of noises and I look over to see Mike and that other guy, uh, I think his name was Jimmy? With a pig and everyone around cheering. What happened? "Did you see him catch that pig?! You are Jaws Theta Chi material, freshman!" Someone said to them and I smiled, I guess they finally noticed Mike. "Well, thanks, I didn't know the—"But then the fraternity brothers walk right past Mike to Jimmy, wait what? "No, no, no, he's an Omega Howl guy!" "Back off, we saw him first." "No way, we did!" I see Mike noticing that they aren't fighting over him but over Jimmy, I feel so bad for him. But suddenly a voice stops them and I blush slightly, it's him. "I'll take it from here, gentlemen!" Everyone turns to see Johnny walk over to them. He steps forward parting the crowd together with the other ROR's_

 _"Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. What's your name Big Blue?" Johnny asked while he stood in front of Jimmy while the other fraternities slink away. "Jimmy Sullivan, friends call me Sulley..." Jimmy, well actually Sulley said while he reacts pleasantly surprised. "This guy's a SULLIVAN! Like the famous Sullivan! I can't believe it! That is crazy..." One of the ROR's said while laughing._ _"Chet… Calm down…"_ _Johnny groaned softly while looking at Chet. "I'm sorry…" Chet said softly before Johnny started talking again. "Sulley, any freshman with the guts to pull off a stunt like that has got "future scarer" written all over him." Sulley's swept toward the ROR house, following after Johnny and the ROR brothers while Mike follows after him and chuckled. "Hey, did you see me ride the pig that took guts..." But Mike is stopped by Chet, not able to go inside. "Slow down Squirt, this party is for scare students only." Johnny walked over to Mike before he leans down to his level. "Oh, sorry Killer, but you might want to hang out with someone a little more your speed. They look fun!" I look over to where Johnny points, the Oozma Kappa group? What was going on?_

 _One of the OK group looked over at everyone before talking. "Oh hey 'dere! Wanna join Oozma Kappa?!" And then another one spoke. "We have cake!" A monster eats the entire cake in one bite and after that a balloon deflates and lands on the little guy its face, so sad… I then look over at Johnny who looked at Mike "Go crazy…" He then started walking away, leaving Mike behind, stunned. "Is that a joke?" He said softly and I hoped it was a joke, was Johnny really that mean? Johnny stopped and had a annoyed look on his face. "Sulley, talk to your friend." He looked at Sulley with a pained smile while Sulley looks back and forth between the RORs and Mike. "Well, he's not really my friend, but sure..." He then walked to Mike and looked at him. "You heard him; this is a party for scare students." "I AM a scare student!" You tell him Mike. I would love to go to him right now but… I can't do this. "I mean, for scare students who actually, you know, have a chance." My eyes got wide and I groaned softly when Sulley made that comment. "Ah, snap!" Chet said and I felt so bad. "My chances are just as good as yours." Mike said back, the poor guy couldn't give this up as I watched Sulley getting frustrated. "You're not even in the same league with me." "Just wait hot shot, I'm gonna scare circles around you this year." Mike said while Sulley looks surprised, and a little embarrassed to be called out in front of the RORs, but he laughs it off. "Okay, I'd like to see that." "Oh don't worry... You will…" He put up the hat he got from my dad before walking away._

 _"Yeay for the RORs!" Carrie said while the others cheered and I just cheered along, I am finally where I belong. And yet… I don't want to be. I feel… terrible._


End file.
